the life of a social misfit
by thebattleangel
Summary: Her red eyes rested on his form as they stood in the pouring rain, betraying her. Lavi wouldn't let her go but would he feel the same if he knew her secret. Would life be the same at the Black order and would she, Seraphim Cross the daughter of Marian Cross be able to keep Allen safe. (Relevant characters belong to Katsura Hoshino)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a dreadfully long day. The weather as always had been especially relentless as she arrived home drenched from head to toe due to an unsuspected down pour of icy rain. She grimaced, displeased at the sight of her muddy boots as she carelessly entered her dark, damp home. Life wasn't exactly as savory as she had always planned it would turn out to be. She had turned to the rather ungodly path of a bounty hunter using an unknown gift she deemed to be a curse to her slight advantage when the chance ever so rarely arose. Peeling off her soaked black trench coat she hung it on her make shift coat hanger as she then peeled off her elbow length black leather fingerless gloves and tossed them onto her small coffee table.

She walked through her home quietly in the dark as she did each and every single evening when she returned home dropping down wet items as she went along until she reached her bathroom. This had become the ever so mundane routine of her life.

In her room she finally switched her lamp on; the light it emitted was dull but comforting as she walked back through her home to her lounge where she started a fire in her antique fire place. Settling down with a bottle of wine she had fished out she got comfortable for the night. Her golem, Shadow buzzed around energetically as a simple sigh emitted from her. She created Shadow because she was alone but she was made from the very curse that got her so sadly rejected from society. Her golem too had a strange liking for chocolate which made her curious as from what she had observed from the others she had seen. They were more like machines doing the dirty work of cowards.

Shadow was also considerably smaller and would disguise herself as a bracelet or even an over the top, eccentric hair piece when she didn't like a situation. Flicking her hair out she frowned looking out her tall windows at how the "glorious" weather had changed like a woman scorned. Jagged bolts of lightning tearing through the strangling inkiness of the rabid sky beyond the panes of glass that protected her from Mother Nature's wrath, as the wind pounded the side of the buildings with the force of thousands of savage wolves howling too the hiding moon.

A knock on her door startled her causing her to spill her glass of wine. "Shit." She mumbled inaudibly hoping that whoever it was at her door had a good reason for invading her personal space.

Stumbling from her seat she walked to her door opening it roughly when she was greeted by a familiar scowling face. The face of the pretty boy, Yuu Kanda an exorcist of the Black Order who had more than just a chip on his shoulder when it came to her. The look on his face told her she was yet again in shit for something she most likely did wrong. It was always the case when he pitched up at the door.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in, you look like shit Yuu-kun, now what do you want?" she asked distastefully meeting his scowl with one of her own.

"Woman, we need to talk, the heads at the order are pissed with you yet again." He growled as he pushed past her slender form and stood by her sofa glaring at her.

"Well why don't you just barge in and make yourself at home while you at it," she closed the door with a thud, "Oh wait, you already have. Now cut to the chase Yuu-kun what did I do wrong this time?" she glared at him, smirking inwardly at the way he irked when she called him Yuu-kun.

"You stuffed up one of our missions again." He scowled coldly at her as she stalked around him.

"And what are you gonna do about it pretty boy? Punish me? Make me beg for forgiveness and promise to be a good little girl? I don't think so." She purred sarcastically as she plopped herself down on her sofa and filled her glass with wine once more.

"The Order has put out instructions that we are to bring you in under any circumstances." His voice was low and dangerous as his dark hawk like eyes watched her.

"How many times are you going to keep repeating yourself puppet? I told you once before and I will repeat myself again. I'm not going near that fucking circus with you or anyone as a matter of fact. And by the way where are your little fan boys? They must be so heartbroken that you left them alone again." She toyed with him boredly when he snatched the glass from her hand smashing it into the wall.

"Stop beating around the bush, you can do this the easy way or you can do it the hard way which in your case will be painful Sera." She glanced up at him, a devilish smirk playing at the corners of her full lips.

"Sounds kinky pretty boy, I like pain." She taunted watching as he irked again.

He glared at her as she chuckled darkly at the expression on his face.

"Awe has the cat got your tongue Yuu-kun? Don't worry I'm just fucking with ya." She purred deviously as the said exorcist stood shaking with rage.

"Yuu-kun you know where the door is, I suggest you leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out, you've over stayed your welcome." She faked sweetness as she looked up at him. He simply turned and stomped out, slamming the door that it rattled in its old frame as she left.

The daughter of General Cross was even more troublesome than her father, the result of one of his nights out. Sera Cross. The raven haired illegitimate child of the raucous Marion Cross, like her father who had Santa Maria she had her own help she called on. Like his gun he used she too used a gun, an oversized strange looking sniper rifle. Her innocence was strange just like she was, it would numb all the senses or she could burn you alive just by a look if she wanted. The latter ability manifesting in a shadow created by her golem which she too had created, strange, powerful and downright rebellious, she was her father's child through and through.

Cross had met her before his disappearance when she ran into him naturally she had her father's same strange red eyes which made the man curious about the girl and then the truth came out. Her father had doted on her and that's how the Black Order came to know about her. She was constantly causing hassles with the Order by killing akuma which had been assigned to members to kill. And been a bounty hunter she had collected ample pieces of innocence and hidden them somewhere claiming to have sold them off, but her lifestyle was what had given her away. She knew the Earl would give her what she wanted money wise for the innocence but the daughter of Cross was not stupid, she was an extremely intelligent woman who proved t be extremely resourceful looking at her condition in which she lived.

She sat glaring at the flames of her fire as she sipped on her wine, she refused to go to the Order and become a puppet under the orders of others. That was one thing about her. She never followed rules; she knew they were all made to be broken.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire had died down as she sat in the dark, cold and alone. It was a harsh reality she always faced against her will. She somehow felt watched as she sat on the sofa beneath a blanket. The storm raged outside beyond her windows casting eerie shadows when one strange one stood out to her.

"Fancy seeing you here stranger." She smirked as the shadow grew on the wall.

Lips pressed to the side of her neck in a seductive manner. "I believe you had a visitor, come to try collect you and take you back to the Black Order to follow in your father's footsteps." The velvety voice washed over her.

"Hmm and what makes you assume I'm on your side Tyikk? You know I like my freedom." She retorted sarcastically.

"Ah always such a difficult one to do anything with." he purred taking her right arm and brushing his thumb over her painful reminder. "Such a dark beauty, all that pain bottled up inside causing such inner turmoil you'd be such an asset to any side you chose."

"Oh piss off, seriously." She growled.

"I know you found another piece of innocence Sera-chan, the Earl demands to know where it is." His grip tightened on her wrist.

"Why don't you tell the Earl he can kiss my ass." She glowered pushing the man away from her. When she looked again she was all alone yet again.

"What do I do to get myself in such shit all the time, I just want to be left alone by all those assholes, but I'm worried that if push comes to shove I'm really going to have to go to the Order for my own good. The Earl won't hesitate to kill me all I really am at the moment is a thorn in the side to both parties." She mumbled looking down at Shadow who nudged the palm of her hand.

The morning was cold and dark as she woke up from the short sleep she had managed to have. She knew that Kanda would be back with help soon to try and drag her to the Order. She pretty much hated the pretty boy's guts for constantly trying to threaten her into going to the Order with him. it had never really occurred to her that maybe she really just wasn't worth is time, but she knew all too well that he wouldn't hesitate to draw mugen on anyone if he felt it was "needed".

And well she was horribly right. At noon a knock on her door echoed through her home as she stood up and opened the door unwillingly and to her horror before her stood the insufferable Lavi, the bitch Kanda and the push over Allen.

"Well if it isn't the pretty boy and his bitches come to intrude on my private space." She sighed, her voice dripping with unimpressed sarcasm.

"We have come to fetch you Sera-chan." Allen said softly as he looked up at her.

She looked up at her father's Golem then down at Allen. Shadow was right by her buzzing energetically as always.

"I'd like to see you make me leave with you." She retorted sharply.

Out of nowhere darkness filled her vision. Lavi carried the slender, out cold form of Sera. He looked over at Kanda the Allen, then back to her sleeping form.

"I think she's going to be pretty pissed off when she wakes up, though when she's asleep you would suspect her to be such a bad ass. What exactly where the chiefs orders Kanda?" he questions absent mindedly.

"Get her in and put her in her father's room and stay there until she wakes up in case she tries to escape. Lenalee will see to it she gets put in decent uniform that's more appropriate I hope." He said in his usual scowl.

Allen walked quietly not saying a word with his hood over his head. He had noticed the horrible scars on both her arms when they had walked in. He knew that Lavi and Kana had also seen them but while carrying her he had made it a point that they bind her arms in bandages so that no one else would see as they looked like they could be rather personal.

On arrival they did exactly as ordered. Her golem stayed near her the whole time. Lenalee had come in and seen to her new uniform which looked good on her and had brushed out her silky raven hair all to make her look neater when meeting her brother when she woke up. The three exorcists decided it best if they took turns watching her with the help of Lenalee in case Sera flipped out waking up in a room with a man only present. It would call for unnecessarily awkward situations knowing her nature.

Kanda grumpily called the first shift and insisted Lenalee rest so that she could stand watch with Lavi who was bound to fall for and flirtatious gestures made by the she devil. And then Allen, he was still too naïve and he knew Sera wouldn't hesitate to have some fun and mess with the bean sprouts given half the chance, it's something she was very good at.

Sera found herself coming too slowly. Her head pounded like it would after a heavy night of drinking. The bed she was in felt different, it smelt different too. She found herself sitting up dead straight. Instantly her usual calmness ebbed away leaving her with an impending sense of panic. She looked around the unfamiliar room when a familiar figure caught her eye. Kanda glared at her but his expression slightly changed when he noticed the expression she wore. The usually dark, cocky, I don't give a shit expression was all together gone.

Red eye looked up at him as her knuckles clutched the blankets turning pallid against the dark covers.

"Where the hell am I?" she growled standing up. In silence she glanced down at her uniform. "Oh no, no this is not good, not good at all, Kanda who is at my home right now?" she half yelled at the exorcist.

He looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean who is at your house now?" he grumbled in slight annoyance.

"You fucking idiot! I hid the innocence pieces I collected there and Tyikk is after them. If he goes there and sees I'm not there and get his hands on the pieces your gonna be six pieces less!" she fumed glaring at the exorcist.

For an instant Kanda felt his face pale. He looked over at Sera whose face had gone ashen. "Come. now woman we going to go fetch them. Try anything funny and I will kill you."

"Yeah and if those pieces aren't there I'm going to fucking kill you." She growled angrily following the dark haired exorcist out the room. Her golem buzzing over her as she ran behind him cursing over and over at how stupid the Order was. On horseback they raced till they arrived at her home, they were both wet and miserable as the downpour continued. There was an overhang that was sheltered and warm enough where they left the horses and Kanda watched as Sera sped into the house breaking down the front door.

He was soon inside with her as she walked around carefully looking around. There were no signs of entry when a familiar black butterfly entered the room. Kanda hid himself and watched, mugen drawn in case something went wrong while Sera sat in a drenched cape shivering while the man appeared.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you have a crush on me Noah boy."Sera taunted as she looked up at the man who circled her like a predatory cat.

"You know why I'm here Sera-chan, its simple. The Earl isn't very happy with you for declining his offer, so he said for me to make it worth your while." He purred as he circled her once more.

A bitter laugh escaped Sera as she eyed Tyikk. "Oh come on big boy we all know what an asshole that master of yours is. You're going to let him exploit you just to get insignificant pieces of innocence, all for what? I know exactly what it is. And what will happen to you, well that I can't tell you but your letting that monstrous jerk dictate your future. That's not very smart." She cooed her voice dripping with sarcasm yet sounding irresistibly sexy at the same time.

"Don't speak so poorly of the Earl Sera-chan you don't know what you're missing out on." His lips ghosted over her ear as he wrapped a hand around her neck.

"You know where the door is Tyikk I suggest you use it." She smirked deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda appeared from the shadows looking at her wide eyed as she placed the six pieces of innocence in a special bag slinging it carelessly over her shoulder and fastening the clips making sure no one could snatch it if any attempt was made. The bag was a bag made with magic, the same magic that she had used to create her golem. Its sole purpose was to hide the innocence and any kind of magic or whatever that radiated off them, in turn no Akuma would be able to track them and neither would the Noah.

"What exactly did he want here?" he growled at her.

"He wanted the same as everyone else did he wanted the innocence I so innocently robbed the Order of when I interfered with your missions. It is not like I had planned it Yuu-kun, honestly but your Order made me sound like I was siding with the Earl. I must admit it was a nasty assumption to make." She purred pissing off the exorcist as he glared daggers at her.

"Don't be stupid woman we considered you trouble just like your father was. However the Order wanted you because of how easily you managed to take the innocence from under our noses. You collected it effortlessly and sine your father was a member his room and everything in there is yours and so is his wealth, he never touched it as Allen was always left to pay his debt he made. Everything that was his is now yours."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Kanda skeptically. "So why now?" she said softly as she lifted her gaze to meet Kanda's.

"That even I am not sure of but your father wanted you to get taken care of." He spoke turning to get ready to leave.

"Yuu stop." It was a mere whisper as he turned to look down at her.

"What do you want women?" he growled.

"Let's stay here until the rain holds up, I won't be any more trouble but I need to know how I can learn more about my father. Didn't you know him?" she was pleading, something she never did.

A sigh escaped the young man's lips as he turned to face her. "I suggest you peak with your fathers apprentice and the bookman. Allen and Lavi." He locked the door watching as she started a fire and went to collect blankets.

"Allen was my father's apprentice?" she was genuinely shocked at the discovery.

"Yes he was, personally I would never have put up with all that mans problems so gracefully like the bean sprout did, but all that said your father was a good trainer for Allen, took him in because of that arm of his." He stared out the window noticing a break in the rain.

"We better get going." Sera said reading the exorcists mind.

While making their way back Mother Nature decided she would be cruel and greeted them with a down pour from hell which had successfully blurred their vision partially as the Orders buildings loomed ahead of them.

Kanda took Sera to her room where Lavi had been waiting eagerly to start his duty for the night. Handing the bag to Kanda she nodded silently and knew he would take the bag t where it was meant to go. The young exorcist looked at the girl with the raven hair as she walked in ignoring him. She knew a bookman from a mile away, so why was the bookman an exorcist.

A green eye followed her figure as she walked around her father's room until she stopped and glared at him challengingly. "Do you honestly mind?" she grumbled.

Lavi grinned. "Well I was told not to take my eyes off you and that's pretty easy so I'm following my instructions right town to the tee."

She scoffed. "Well then watch this." She was getting annoyed so she slowly started lifting her top watching as the man in front of hers face matched his hair. He spun around on his seat turning his back to her in an instant.

She chuckled darkly as she threw off her wet uniform and pulled on one of her father's shirts slipping into the strange bed that he once slept in.

"It's safe to look now idiot." She purred as she sat watching the red head as he hesitantly turned to face her.

"You're as bad as Kanda you know that." He looked down blushing still but he couldn't help it much, the white shirt just made his weak willed imagination run wild.

"Don't compare me to the pretty boy, it's insulting, I believe you were once a bookman. You knew my father didn't you?" she asked to the point.

"I did know your father but out of all of us Allen knows him about the best alongside the other Generals, he would be the easiest to talk to, he went through hell with your father. We were always helping him find the places your father left him to pay up his debts, as for the Order, I only really saw him when I was sent to try and collect him. He would disappear for years on end and then we'd just hear that his back in town. He didn't like been under the watchful eye General Winters." She looked up at the bookman and sighed.

"I only met him before he disappeared again. It was by chance in a bar. He tried to hit on me but when he saw my eyes the man froze up. What he saw reflected his own eyes and well this too." She moved her hair to show a single strand of blood red hair.

"What happened?" Lavi was curious as to how she had managed to get a single red lock of hair.

"My mother, she didn't want Cross to know that she had carried his child. I used to have my father's signature red locks as a young child but my mother didn't want to be reminded of her one night of infidelity that cost her everything she had worked so hard for, including the trust of her husband so she took me to the Earl and had him use magic on me to change the color of my hair permanently, but this was the only strand that remained. My mother blamed me for all her wrongful doings and when I was thirteen she cut these words into my arms." She ran her fingertips over the scars slowly as her gaze dropped to her arms. "When Cross figured I was actually his child he doted on me but didn't want unnecessary people knowing about me because I too had innocence but he never helped me understand it." She sighed softly looking out the window at the pouring rain.

"I have reason to believe you were a rather feared bounty hunter." Lavi knew a change of topic was much needed by looking at how her expression had changed.

"Yeah I kind of was a rather well known one, not something I'm really proud of, and I killed many innocent people in my short time I have been around. I used my innocence for wrong. Tyikk explained to me what it was mainly used for in his human form, he never told me he was a Noah when I was younger, and he told me when I was sixteen. Figures though, feelings drive people to do stupid things." She said in a low voice.

"Tyikk had feelings for you?" Lavi seemed astonished by what she was telling him.

"He still does but I pretend to be oblivious about it, I knew all about the Noah from my father so I made sure not to get sucked in or involved with them, the side of his that I know isn't bad even when his a Noah. But I guess it wasn't well more like isn't what I'm looking for." She glanced over at Lavi who looked at her slightly confused before he gently smiled down at the small woman.

"It must be tough for you to look at him knowing how he is, each time we did see you on our missions you came across as such a bad ass." He grinned sheepishly.

"Huh? oh please patchy I am a bad ass, I had to be that way I was confused, I'd never have harmed you idiots I knew well and well, well enough from my father that you ballerina's were the good guys." She chuckled looking at the bookman.

Lavi shook his head as he remembered the first time he crossed paths with Crosses daughter and how she had instantly rejected him and vanished like she was never even there. He smirked as he watched her curl up under the covers quietly, staring out the window. She was truly her father's daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sera waited till she heard Lavi leave her room until she fell asleep with a small smile on her face. The red haired exorcist was quite adorable. She wanted her red hair back, as a tribute to her father. And she knew where she had to go she would have to find Tyikk to get to the Earl. She sighed gently when she felt slight pressure on the corner of her bed.

She didn't bother opening her eyes until a luxurious British accent rolled over her. Lazily she opened her eye to be met by a white haired exorcist. "Are you well Sera-chan?" he asked softly. She nodded simply stretching out and yawning lazily under the gaze of the exorcist.

"And you are?" she asked slightly disinterested.

"I'm Allen Walker, your father's apprentice, the keeper of his golem Timcampy." He said in a gentle voice when the young woman shot up in her place, her red eyes locked on his her hands cupping his cheeks.

"You have to tell me about my father. Both Yuu and Lavi told me to speak with you." She watched as the white haired exorcists face turned a bright pink at how close she was. Not to mention the poor thing could see down the gaping front of the white button up shirt she was wearing.

"Uh-uh well there is so much about your father I can tell you, but I don't really know his deepest secrets, one thing I can say to start with is your father loved to drink. He was always seen with his wine glass in hand and well he was a fierce trainer. How often I got eaten by Tim when I messed up." He looked at the slender woman as she hugged her knees to her chest, chuckling as she listened to him with an unmatched eagerness.

"He was a man that was hard to impress, but once he had met you in that short time something in him had changed for the better, well the drinking he continued with, he always referred to you as the best drinking partner he had and he doted on you so much. He would talk about you, practically brag about his precious treasure. He felt guilty for never knowing about your birth or he'd have brought you here where you'd never have had to go through that." She looked up at him curiously tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"I wish I could have spent more time with him, my mother was so selfish when I was younger." She sighed when she looked up at Allen curiously he noticed she could tell he was different without even knowing him well. "You're a Noah." She whispered quietly looking up at him. He looked at her and nodded watching when she took his hand and slowly pulled off his glove to see his hand. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"No but I prefer to hide it." She smiled at him and nodded. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "Having a Noah in love with you is more than enough Allen. When they come around you learn to tell them apart from holders of innocence and normal humans. A gift I guess I got from my father, the idiot just had to leave so soon." She smiled a small smile that Allen could see was filled with pain.

"You have a Noah in love with you?" he asked stunned.

"Why yes I do. The Pleasure of the Noah known as none other than Tyikk." She pursed her lips in thought as she looked over at Allen. "You're not bad. I can tell you know." She smiled again.

Allen couldn't help but smile at Sera as he continued to tell her about her father and how brilliant the man was and how he was the one exorcist the Noah genuinely found a threat. He told of how her father would torture him and told her funny tales of her father in his brighter drunken moments. He watched as she chuckled, sometimes laughing at what he told her.

When Sera looked again it was dawn and the room was cold as her and Allen sat chatting. They were joined by Yuu and Lavi who eyed her top like a pervert before blushing. Kanda had his everlasting scowl on his face when Lenalee ran into the room apologizing for not helping them with Sera when they had asked her too. And Lavi sat next to Sera when Allen and Kanda got into a fight about name calling. Sera had a look of pure confusion on her face as the two growled at each other when she decided to try and intervene by throwing pillows at both exorcists' heads. Allen stopped immediately when he looked over at Sera, Kanda on the other hand turned and growled at her.

"What the hell was that for woman?" he scowled at her as she looked up at him innocently.

"Awe Yuu-chan, I don't like violence and well you were been a real asshole you know." She climbed onto her hands and knees', watching as the usual scowl on Kanda's face was covered with a blush as he too noticed her white shirt. But her small action had drawn all the attention in the room on her as Lenalee squealed.

"OH my you can't be seen like that Sera-chan." She pointed at the Golem that belonged to Kanda and the others that occasionally buzzed past her window. "My brother can see all." She murmured in a hushed tone.

"If his like that then this brother of yours is a pervert." Sera stated bluntly watching as Lenalee looked at her in mild horror and disbelief.

Lavi and Allen laughed as the scowl returned to Kanda's face as he turned his back to the whole situation crossing his arms over his chest. The red head looked over at Sera as she lazily threw a pillow at his head too in the process of falling back down onto her bed. The entire situation turned into a pillow fight filled with laughter and giggling as pillows flew around the room until one strayed off its path and smacked Kanda in the back of the head.

Kanda spun around to look at the group behind hi frozen in place. Sera hid behind Lavi peeping over his shoulder before she fell off her bed laughing at the expression on everyone's faces.

"Honestly I don't see why you are all so scared of Yuu-chan." She taunted standing up so she could get herself ready for the day. Kanda glared at the woman as she smirked at him wickedly before going into her bathroom to get herself prepared.

"Well she's a rather colorful individual just like her father, too foul mouthed for a lady though." Lenalee stated as she sat down looking perplexed.

"I think she is absolutely perfect." Lavi grinned to which both Allen and Lenalee sighed.

"Lavi don't corrupt the poor girl, she doesn't deserve that." Allen exclaimed rather hopelessly as he looked at the red head.

Kanda shook his head and grunted in annoyance when the bathroom door flung open hitting right into him. He growled as he looked down at Sera who cupped her mouth to stifle a laugh that threatened to erupt from her. She looked over at Lenalee and scratched her head when she looked down at her uniform she had been issued.

"Well uh you didn't have anything… less revealing?" she motioned at the top half of her uniform. Earning a glare from the usually bubbly sister of Kumoi which shocked all the occupants of the room, Sera raised her hands in front of her in a surrendering motion. "Fine I'll wear it not questions asked but if anyone gets beaten it's your fault." She said quietly as she walked to her door.

Lenalee jumped up instantly taking her hand and pulling her out into the corridor half dragging her to her brother's office. The three men following some way behind them mumbling amongst themselves as they eventually reached Kumoi's office. Sera stood staring in disbelief at the state of the office, heaps of paper surrounded her to the extent that any careless wanderer could go missing for days if they had half the chance. By the large oak desk a man slept amongst his heaps of paper, his head surrounded by empty coffee mugs. Taking them away Lenalee whacked her brother against his head shoving a filled mug of coffee in his face when he jolted up.

Pushing his spectacles up his gaze rested on the figure placed between Lavi and Allen on the sofa in his office. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at the man as he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Ah Seraphim Cross, it is a pleasure to finally have you with us." Allen and Lavi both stared in disbelief at the man and how formal he was been until… "And may I just say… OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING EVER!" he suddenly squealed like a fan girl causing Sera to jump in her seat. A look of horror and disgust crossed her features as the man cooed and carried on raging on and on about her. Sera sighed clutching her head.

"Just as I suspected, his a pervert." She spoke to both Lavi and Allen as they both looked down at her. She watched in mind horror as the man who had been practically a zombie a few minutes before jumped to life dancing around his office singing an awkward song of Sera's arrival, as he sent waves of paper flying around his office until he settled on his knee in front of Sera taking her hand.

Lavi noticed how she flinched staring at the grown man in front of her. "Oh my dear don't hesitate to call me brother, I always wanted another little sister for Lenalee, I am positively positive that the two of you will get along splendidly." He chirped as Sera irked.

"Like hell will I ever call you brother." She answered in a low voice dripping with venom as she yanked her hand free from the man's wiping it off on her uniform.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting with Kumoi had gone… smoothly. Sera was all but to glad to get out of the man's office but he had placed her on a team with Allen, Lavi and Kanda which was something she would be forced to work with. Naturally been a bounty hunter she was used to always working alone. That was the one topic where she and Kanda actually agreed. Working alone was better because you never had to worry about the safety of another or that their weaknesses would slow you down.

Lavi had enthusiastically offered to show her around the buildings which had royally pissed off Lenalee as that was her job to do. But before she could protest Kumoi had agreed knowing that Sera wouldn't be comfortable been literally dragged around by Lenalee. The first stop the red head had chosen was the science department. He walked casually besides her grinning inwardly at how all the members stared at him and Sera as they walked through. He had in detail explained everything that takes place there.

The next place he took her was the library or archives where he had introduced her to bookman who seemed pleased to meet her. He had pulled Lavi aside as she wondered around through all the books looking if she could maybe find anything on her father. Maybe something that no one else could tell her when she found the section where she would find any information on him, she was highly pleased when she found a book on his history at the Order when a strange flap on the back of the book had caught her attention.

Looking around her carefully she gently peeled the flap back finding a letter and two rather ornamental keys. She smiled inwardly and slipped the contents in the inner pocket of her jacket before pushing down the flap again and paging through the book glancing over the pages when a paragraph about the Noah came up. She continued reading in shock when a hand touched her shoulder. Out of fright she slammed the book shut and turned to look at Lavi whose smile had faded the minute he saw the look in her eyes. Slowly he took the book from her placing it back in the shelf where it belonged when out of the blue the usual cocky, bad ass broke down in front of him resting her head against his chest.

Lavi instinctively wrapped his arms around the small female pulling her close when old man Panda walked around the corner gasping at the sight and ruining the moment they were sharing. Reluctantly Lavi let her slender figure go as the old Bookman looked at him brow raised and finger shaking like he was scolding a small child. He looked down at his boots glancing over at Sera only to find she wore a brilliant poker face to cover up what she really was feeling. A bright blush covered her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly at the old man.

"I'm sorry old man, you know there is just something so romantic about libraries I couldn't help but take advantage of the time alone with Lavi." She giggled and the old man shook his head smiling a wry smile as he turned and walked away.

Lavi placed his hands on her shoulders turning her to look at him. "How did you?"

She simply smiled up at him. "When you get visited by a Noah each night that you not in the mood to see you learn to put on a brilliant poker face, but it mainly stemmed from my childhood when getting lashings, they would be worse if I showed they were hurting." She said softly as she looked up at the bookman.

"We can come back tomorrow if that will be better maybe look up some more, but then again you do have plenty of time now that your hear and all." He smiled down at her.

"Let's ditch this joint please." She asked quietly taking the red heads arm and trying to pull him towards the door.

He smiled and nodded continuing their tour of the buildings when he came to his room's door. He turned to look at Sera who stood observing her surroundings silently when she turned to look at him inquisitively. She then looked at the door behind him and chuckled.

"So do all the new girls get the tour to your room door?" she taunted taking a step closer to the exorcist who swallowed hard as he looked down at her.

"Well uh… uh this is just in case you know. Like if you want to talk about something or if you don't want to be alone…uh…uh well yeah it's for that nothing more." His cheeks turned red slowly.

Seeing this Sera smirked as she circled him slowly before standing right before him and looking up at him. "Oh come now Lavi we both know if I come here at night very little talking will get done." She taunted playfully when she turned to see they were been watched by none other than General Winters.

The man just shook his head and turned away when the two exorcists stood blushing, the one hiding behind the other.

Lavi turned to look down at her when she opened his door and pulled him in closing it behind her and leaning against his door. Deep sigh escaped her as she slumped down and sat with her arms loosely around the top of her legs. He chuckled holding out his hand to her smiling when she without hesitating took it and allowed him to help her up. Pulling her up to quick Lavi launched her up into his arms catching her and grinning when he hugged her.

"Are you sure your okay Sera-chan, you looked really upset in the library before the old man showed his face around the corner." He looked down at her concerned.

"I'll be okay really. I just read some stuff about my father that I'm really not sure anyone would have told me. It shocked me because while I was messing around with a member of the Noah he was the one trying to put an end to them, I feel like such a traitor to what he had been doing for what seems like such a long time and then about his disappearance, is it true I'm never going to see him again?" she seemed to beg as the last words left her lips.

Lavi nodded unable to form the right words to answer her question. He watched as her head hung low and a stream of tears ran off her cheeks. All he could do was pull her into tight embrace lifting her chin to dry her eyes. Then with a final hug he helped her straighten herself out and led her to where they would eat.

As they entered all the eyes in the room turned to Lavi who stood with Sera on his arm innocently. Sera blinked looking at all the faces she'd have to get to know and how gloomy they all looked. She glanced up at Lavi whispering, "No wonder my father was never here, all these people look so depressed and gloomy, I swear it's not natural."

Lavi chuckled amused by the woman's statement taking her to get her food which went worse than he hoped it would.

The cook cooed over poor Sera that she eventually slammed his head down into her plate of soup and walked away to go sit where Kanda and Allen had seated themselves down and were busy with their meals. Lavi stood shocked but laughing as he apologized to the cook and collected food for both him and Sera while Allen sat wide eyes like almost every single other person present except for Kanda who actually smirked before his scowl returned to his face. Lenalee ran in missing out on the action as she watched Lavi had Sera something to eat. She shrugged and quickly gave the chef an apologetic look while fetching her food before she joined them.

"So how is your tour with Lavi going?" she asked quietly as she looked up at Sera hoping she wasn't enjoying it.

The three men looked up as a smug look crossed Sera's features before she answered Lenalee in the sweetest voice she could muster. A blush crossed her cheeks as on command as she looked Lenalee squarely in the eyes.

"Well it was good but my favorite part of the tour has to be Lavi's room, we toured it very thoroughly." She spoke with a seductive undertone to her voice which caused Lenalee to spit her food out onto the poor gentle man who sat at a table next to the table they were seated at.

Lavi sat blushing a deep shade of red as Lenalee glared daggers at him. "I KNEW IT! You just HAD to take her to your room, honestly Lavi Bookman Junior you never EVER cease to amaze me, she hasn't even been here for a full day and you are already trying to make moves on the poor…"

"But what if I wanted him to make the moves on me?" Sera interrupted innocently. She had to force herself not to laugh when she looked at the disgusted look on Kanda's face she had to admit that each ones face wore an extremely priceless expression as they looked at her in disbelief.

When she couldn't contain her laughter anymore she squeaked before doubling over at the table. "Seriously you are all so gullible for a bunch of exorcist's I'm just fucking with you." She hooted as she removed herself from the table. She needed to get away so she could breath.


	6. Chapter 6

She walked down the corridor slowly the only sound was the click of her heeled boots echoing off the stone walls and floors as she walked around to the library. She wanted to read more about her father, it made her so curious.

Entering quietly she looked for Bookman but instead she found no one. "Well this is a rather large library." She muttered to herself as she walked to where she had found the book along with a few other files to do with her father. Taking them out she sat down on the sofa and started reading through everything. She couldn't help the tears that spilt as she paged on. The pain in her chest growing with each page she turned. It was tough to read everything she had read as she sat quietly crying having lost track of the time.

Lavi had grown worried when she wasn't in her room and had run the entire building upside down until he remembered the library. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the large double doors, opening them as quietly as he could, he was greeted by the sound of muffled sniffs and sobs. He walked to the edge of the row of books and that's where he found Sera sitting staring at paper's all over in disbelief. Kanda had soon joined him in the library and so had Allen who stood silently watching her as she didn't even flinch.

Lavi was the first to move, then Allen who helped him pack up all the papers and books and put them where each one belonged. They then both turned to Sera and looked up at Kanda.

"Hey woman don't you think it's getting late for you to be walking around here, we do have vampires on the premises that would like to get a bite out of a young woman like you." His cold voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him silently.

"Jerk." Was the only word that left her lips as she pushed past the two men trying to help her and ran as fast as she could to get away from everything, the promise she had made Kanda to stay played over in her mind as she looked up at the giant gates.

'Screw it.' She thought when a robotic voice interrupted her. "Excuse me Miss Cross-chan but don't you think it's a bit late for a lady such as yourself to be out on your own." Kumoi spoke through the strange looking black golem.

"Let me out of this place no Kumoi or I will blow these gates down." She demanded, the anger fueling her. She was a woman with a vendetta she had to sort out. It was a dangerous one but she knew it had to be done. The sound of boots distracted her when she spun around to find Lavi staring at her, his green eye pleading with her.

"Sera-chan don't do this, your upset and it could cost you your life if you do anything to brash." Lavi tried to reason as he approached the woman who stood looking bewildered, scared and royally pissed off. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze she knew she wouldn't be able to face the red head.

She turned her back on him and looked up at the gates when she felt his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around and brought her to look up at him. "Lavi, please don't give me that look. I can't do this. I have to go, I have to do this." She looked away.

"For what Seraphim, you know your father wouldn't want this. He knew that Tyikk was going to you every time he got the opportunity. If anything, you distracting him all the time made your father's work easier. He knew you would never betray him and he wouldn't want you to do anything stupid, personally I don't want you to do anything stupid either, we promised him we will look after you and keep you safe if something happened to him." he pulled her close to him. "And if you think it's going to be easy I can tell you this now Seraphim, I'm not letting go. No matter how much you fight me, I'm going to keep you here and look after you and keep the promise made to Cross."

With that he felt Sera give in. she couldn't fight him, not when he was looking at her the way he was. It ate at her to see him gaze down at her the way he was. She had never had anyone look at her the way he was looking at her. She had known Lavi for many years as well as Kanda since she was always ruining their missions. A deep sigh escaped her as she looked up at Lavi.

"Remember that night you rejected my sorry ass so badly Sera-chan? How when I shouted Strike you literally hit me with a fist in the stomach. Well since that day I liked you a lot more than what been a bookman allowed me to, so I stopped and decided to be an exorcist instead that if we ever came across each other again I wouldn't have to hide my emotions from you."

She looked up at him shocked. "Lavi I don't understand." She said softly as she watched him.

Lavi sighed. "I thought you wouldn't Sera-chan." He said softly before he crashed his lips down onto hers without any warning.

Kumoi sat in his office grinning as he watched what was happening in the front yard of the building in the icy pouring rain.

When Lavi pulled his lips from Sera's she looked up at him confused and unsure, both of them dripping wet and cold when she pulled Lavi down to her to kiss her again wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled when she gently started shivering as the relentless cold kicked in. Picking her up he carried her to her room where he kissed the top of her head before closing her door behind her.

Inside she fell down against her door, her cold fingertips on her lips brushing over them gently. She was shocked, confused by the turmoil her emotions were in as she dragged herself to her bathroom. Climbing in her bed she was instantly taken away by sleep as she curled up under the covers.

The light grey sky woke her as she looked at the figure that stood in her room grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I see you had quite an eventful evening Miss Cross-chan." Kumoi commented with Lenalee standing beside him.

"You know you are such a pervert, honestly you should have been sleeping at that hour." She commented sarcastically.

"I could say the same for you my dear but instead you were standing outside ordering me to open the gates and let you out, next thing when I look again your standing lip locked with Lavi in the rain after he so bravely told you that he won't let you go." He smirked at Sera clapping his hands together happily in his strange fan girl manner.

"You really take perversion and stalking to the next level, your one sad excuse of a man." She sighed exasperated as she rubbed her head.

"No I just want to know what made you so upset, I told you to think of me as a big brother didn't I, someone you can share your troubles with." he stated simply as he looked at Sera.

"No and No both not happening no matter how nicely you ask now will you please leave I have to get ready for the day ahead of me doing nothing since this weather decided to give us all the finger." She grunted as she pointed to the door smiling in mock politeness.

Sera knew all too well she had a terribly long day ahead of her and knowing her luck she knew Kumoi was going to try and antagonize her with Lavi. She looked out her window as his name left her lips in a simple whisper. She felt her cheeks heat up at the image in her mind of him kissing her and how it had been the most amazing first kiss she had ever experienced like something out of a children's story book.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a while since the arrival of Seraphim Cross at the Black Order and since then plenty had taken place. Sera walked around absent mindedly like she constantly did since the evening her and Lavi had kissed. She had strangely gone out of her way to avoid the red head as she would "malfunction" around him much to her confusion. Over the months that had passed Lenalee and Sera had become good friends even though they were complete opposites, this was much to the 'eternal' joy of her brother Kumoi.

Rounding a corner on her way to the library Sera felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her into one of the recesses in the wall where it was dark.

"Eep!" a hand cupped her mouth silencing the sound.

"Shhhht Sera, it's me Lavi you have made yourself so scarce I had to see if you were still okay." She felt the red head smirking down at her much to her disliking as she felt her cheeks flare up without warning.

"Mmm-mm m-mmm." The muffled sound escaped from her lips as she tried to speak to no avail.

"What was that?" Lavi asked curiously as he looked down at the small woman.

Prying his hand from over her mouth she looked up at him and sighed knowing he knew well that she was blood red in the face. "Taking to hiding in dark corners and 'ambushing' is hardly charming Lavi." She cocked her head to the side smiling up at him.

"Uh Sera why does your cheek feel so warm?" she looked up at Lavi then dropped her gaze to her boots her words abandoning her before she could even think of an answer that would help her situation.

She forced herself to look up at him sighing softly. "Remember the night we kissed in the rain? That night you told me something rather important and I never answered you." It came out as barely a whisper.

Lavi looked down at her his gaze softening instantly. "Yes I do, I could never really forget."

"Well I have an answer for you now, I was scared that night, I made myself scarce because I didn't know what I was feeling and well Lenalee helped me quite a lot in the more Girly side of things and explained to me what having a crush is but this is way more than just a simple crush." She bit her lip looking up at the man when he smiled pulling her into a loving kiss before she could say a word more.

"AWE SO CUTE!" they both pulled apart to find a golem buzzing above them.

"Kumoi you disgusting pervert." Sera hissed getting a vicious grin on her face. She looked up at Lavi and took him by the hand pulling him to Kumoi's office.

Half kicking the door to his office down she glared at the man who lay fast asleep on his desk when she grinned up at Lavi squeezing his hand. Gently she tugged him down to her height so she could tell him her plan to get the man back for spying in on their moments. A bright blush spread over Lavi's cheeks as she explained to him what they were going to do.

"A-ah Lavi w-we c-can't do this h-here." Sera's breathy moan filled the locked office as Lavi lay over her kissing her neck. As she had planned Kumoi shot up with a trail of flying papers and looked at the two exorcists on his sofa the sight alone been enough to give the poor man a full on Nose bleed.

He stood jaw gaping as he watched Lavi's hands wonder to imaginable places that would only get him in deep trouble. "WH-WHAT what are you two doing on my sofa!" Kumoi squeaked weakly at the sight when they stopped and innocently looked up at him.

Sera looked at the man, a devilish smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Oh dear Kumoi we didn't see you there under all your papers." She mocked innocence as she put on her best blush. The man stood gaping, unable to say a word when they both stood up and fled the office like two bats out of hell.

Running down the ancient corridors of the building they stopped at the door to Lavi's room both not even hesitating to stop until they were inside and the door was locked.

"Ah Kumoi's face was priceless." Lavi grinned as he looked over at Sera.

She nodded out of breath and smiled as she rested against the wall when Lavi straightened out and walked towards her slowly, placing his arms on either side of her. She glanced up at him slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as his lips met hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

Yet again the two exorcists were interrupted by Allen who had come to call them about a mission they were been sent on to Tuscany. Blushing slightly Sera walked beside Lavi as he held her hand in his, the two of them turned heads as they walked along. In the office Kumoi looked at them and tried hard not to blush himself while he started to debrief the four exorcists who sat before him.

"Now I do believe none of us had seen your innocence yet Sera but from what Cross did tell us is you don't always need to use it when you fight and part of it manifests in your golem for safety purposes."

"Well someone has been doing their homework, do you want a gold star?" she commented the sarcasm was evident on each word. The three exorcists on the sofa with her, Lenalee and Kumoi looked at her.

She sighed. "Do I really have to explain my innocence?" Kumoi nodded followed by Lenalee and Reever.

"Well okay then, at least Hevlaska didn't say anything like I had asked her too. My innocence comes in two parts. It's known as Siren. It uses the mind. The first part it manifests in is my gun which you have all seen as it's constantly on me. The sound the gun makes is deafening to any Akuma where as to us we just hear a loud bang. The second manifests in my Golem, it is the parasitic half of my innocence it was manifested in Shadow because it would take too great a toll on me if I utilized both at the same time. I created Shadow and well I can't explain how, but it happened so my golem is like an extension of me. The parasitic side manifests as a thick black shadow that numbs/dulls the senses it consumes whoever is in it by using their dreams and making them nightmares which in the end kill them." She looked at the faces around her and shook her head chuckling.

Kumoi clapped his hands together breaking the silence that fell over the room. "Well then I am confident that the four of you will do exceptionally well on this mission. Lavi*cough*, Sera*cough*, no funny business. Now off with all of you, you have a piece of innocence to go and collect."

Standing up they walked out and all to their respective horses. They knew it would be a long trip but they were well prepared for it as they headed out into the grey landscape ahead of them, surrounded by the clattering of hooves.

They were to catch a train and load their horses as the place they were heading to was almost inaccessible the only means you could use was a horse. The train ride alone was to be a tediously long one. They reached the station and watched as their horses were loaded. Soon they boarded and made the way to their cabin. Kanda looked at Lavi and knowingly seated himself next to Sera as Lavi settled across from her next to Allen. They knew that keeping Allen and Kanda separated would keep the much needed peace in the cabin.

After about three hours of riding it was well into the evening and Sera looked around the cabin wearily. Allen lay asleep on a bunk and Kanda sat glaring out the window. Lavi sat across from her watching her contently she looked up at him and walked into the small room attached to their cabin where the beds were deciding she needed some rest. As she entered she smiled at Lavi then slipped inside. It was a cold night and even on the train they could feel it.

Sera looked around seeing that Allen had gone, on his pillow he left a small note that he was going to see to the horses and make sure they all okay. She nodded putting the note back down before she grabbed a bed and curled up under the strangely luxurious blankets. It was first class after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Lavi walked into the cabin where Sera lay sleeping soundly, he couldn't stop himself from smiling by just looking at her. Silently he crawled on her bunk bed and covered himself up wrapping his arms around Sera protectively.

She didn't stir until morning when they were almost at their destination. Kanda glared at the two as they emerged from the cabin and grunted in distaste as he turned his gaze to look out the window. Sera noticed that Allen still wasn't back and in so looked to Lavi and pulled him up from his seat.

"Allen said he was going to check on the horses he had written a note last night. I think we should look for him." Sera said quietly as she pulled Lavi along the different carriages through to where the horses were meant to be. Lavi gently squeezed Sera's hand as she pushed the door open.

"Allen?" they both asked at the same time. Sera looked around until she spotted the familiar, cloaked form of Allen lying in a heap of hay.

Silently she walked over to his side and nudged his shoulder. She looked up at Lavi worriedly. "His not waking up, someone has done this." Her gaze shifted to a figure behind Lavi in the corner of the carriage. Noticing her gaze Lavi turned to find the pleasure of the Noah clan, Tyikk smirking deviously at them. Sera stood and instantly Lavi stood protectively in front of her.

"Ah young love, such a trivial thing is it not, I'm shocked Seraphim, I never thought you would be capable of showing emotion given your oh so cruel past. You most certainly never gave me the time of day." He purred in his velvety tone as he slowly approached the two.

"I must say however Seraphim, I am shocked to see you actually decided to follow in your father's footsteps and became a puppet." He taunted waiting for a reaction from the young woman.

"I wonder who is the actual puppet Tyikk, is it me or is it you. All you Noah clan do is bow down to every whim of the Earl you make yourself slaves for what, so that you can bring the end to the world and then what?" Sera growled as Lavi geld her protectively his glare never leaving Tyikk.

He eyed the two young exorcists knowing it would be a waste to take them on alone. He looked Sera over one. "You know you'd make a fine edition to the clan, and we could have the Earl give you your brilliant, fiery locks back." With that he was gone. Lavi walked over to Allen's side and lifted him up grabbing Sera's hand and pulling her close so he could wrap his arm around her.

Once they had gotten Allen settled in Lavi took Seraphim by the hand and lead her to the small balcony on the back of their carriage. The weather wasn't much warmer than what it had been back at the Order but Lavi was grateful that the sky was clear. He pulled Sera out with him and closed the door smiling down at her. She looked up at him curiously about to say something when he put his finger gently to her lips.

"There is no need for words just yet Sera-chan, there is something I want to ask you, and well it has become more like a need lately." He said softly as he looked down at her sweetly.

"What may that be Lavi?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled down at her and kissed her gently. "Seraphim Cross, you have bewitched me, body and soul and I can't see myself living another day without you as my own." He smiled down at her resting his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered.

Sera stared up at Lavi in shock but it did little to stop the smile from spreading on her delicate features. "Yes and I love you too Lavi." She beamed nuzzling into his chest as held her close to him. Little did they both know that they were been watched by a Noah.

"Lavi, there is something I must tell you before anything else." She whispered still holding her exorcist closely.

He looked down at her and nodded intently waiting for what she had to say. From the look on her face he could tell it was very important.

"There is a reason the Earl wants me in his possession, it's a reason it seems not even his Noah are aware of, it's to do with myself and Allen Walker. I'm sure you are all aware that Allen is a Noah and that he is the key to the plans the Earl has, he is the one who must take his rightful place and bring the destruction of mankind, but like everything that switches on, it must switch off, every disease must have a cure. I am the other key. A grim responsibility I was given at a young age. The Earl wants me because I am the one who can undo what has been done." She whispered.

Lavi stroked her cheek and smiled down at her gently. "Your father sure knew you would grow up to be a strong individual or he would have never done that."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up into the green eye of Lavi. "I guess, it's just such I big burden, I am supposed to be the keeper of Allen but with his Noah growing everyday it will soon come out." Sadness filled her red eyed as she sighed feeling deeply troubled.

They stood together and watched as the train pulled to a stop at their destination. Gathering their horses they set out to the small village where they would have to collect the small fragment of innocence and rid the town of the Akuma.

The horse ride was equally as long and just before sunset they reached their destination. Setting up a small camp and making a small fire they all settled in for the night when an ear piercing screech filled the empty night sky. Sera was up and gone out of sight before the men could register what had happened. A few seconds later a loud bang was heard followed by another screech and another bang, confused Lavi, Kanda and Allen jumped up but before they could reach the location of the Akuma Sera reached them carrying a glowing shard of innocence.

"We better get moving this place is a nest for Akuma that's why no one has ever been able to retrieve the innocence." she sprinted as the men followed her gathering their items before mounting their horses and riding till they couldn't anymore. In the dark they had managed to reach the train station where they decided to wait for the next train.

Lavi sat beside Sera as she rested her head on his shoulder. When Kanda turned to face her, a dark scowl worn across his features as he did, Allen swallowed nervously and moved away slowly so he was out of the firing line.

"What the hell where you thinking woman you could have gotten killed." He snarled angrily.

"No actually that was like a freaking nest of akuma all in one they were picking each other off for the shard. But I took care of that. I retrieved the shard and got us all out of there safely, I have never worked with a team so my priority was to keep you idiots safe." She growled in frustration.

"You can't go around been reckless." Kanda snapped back at her.

"Excuse me, what the fuck was reckless about that? I got done what we came to do if we had stayed we would be like all those other people who didn't realize they were walking right into a fucking nest of Akuma's." Sera snapped back royally pissed off.

Lavi watched at tempers flared between the two exorcists unsure whether or not to intervene or let them finish off. Allen took a seat beside him eyes wide as he watched the two of them verbally fight it out.

"You should have waited woman." Kanda yelled.

"Oh for fuck sakes Kanda stop getting your knickers in a knot clearly that pinching your balls cause all you ever do is bitch pretty boy." She snapped back.

In horror Lavi and Allen watched as Kanda drew Mugen and pointed it at Sera, she simply scoffed and pulled out her gun aiming it at Kanda without hesitation. The look in her eyes told them that she wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger if she had to.

"So pretty boy I bet I could pull my trigger quicker than you can swing that toothpick." She growled watching as Kanda got angrier and angrier. That was when Lavi decided would be the best to intervene. He didn't need his team mates offing each other and no one knew just how powerful one blast from Seraphim's gun was. Allen sat with Sera who co-operated without hassle while Lavi dealt with the more stubborn Kanda who stood ranting about how he was still pissed off.

Once they had managed to calm Kanda down the train finally arrived something on the front page of the morning paper caught Allen's eye so he bought one and took it along with him. It was a picture of where they were the previous night, all the akuma were dead and massive destruction had been done to a large area of the abandoned village.


	9. Chapter 9

When they had finally arrived back Kumoi had asked to see them. He was looking at the same newspaper article that had originally caught Allen's eye at the train station. He looked up from the paper to Sera who stood quietly behind his sofa.

"So can someone explain the meaning, well more like the cause of all this destruction that was caused?" Kanda turned to glare at Sera who instantly paled in her face as Kumoi asked the question.

"It was me Kumoi." Her answer was simple yet it shocked every single person in the room.

"And how did you manage it? You certainly cleaned out all the akuma in only two blows but how is what I really want to know, you see Seraphim-chan none of my exorcists that I know of can cause such a vast amount of damage in such a minimal amount of attacks. So I know it could have only been you and you out smarted us by leaving the others behind so we couldn't see what happened on their Golems and you are also well aware that because yours is so attacked to you we simply can't access its memory." A single glint of light ran across the lenses of Kumoi's spectacles as he looked at Sera.

"I wasn't expecting anything from anyone. I knew all too well that none of them could cause that single handedly but I knew that if they worked together that amount of damage is still mild compared to what they could actually do, but still that doesn't mean you can assume I would expect them to cover for me. It was my innocence yes. It's why I don't like fighting. Both forms have immense destructive power." The confidence she spoke with gave the air in the room a static charge as she faced Kumoi.

"Is that why Hevlaska never told us about your innocence?" he asked almost coyly.

It made Seraphim shiver in disgust. "When I went for my tests I asked Hevlaska if it could just be her and I while they were conducted. I connected with her using Shadow so I could explain without anyone present hearing. We decided that my innocence was better kept a secret because the power is too brutal for any mere human to handle because of its sheer destructive power."

"You say any mere human, but you are one of us assuming however you are hiding something else from us Seraphim Cross." She glared at Kumoi and the men who stood behind him.

Seraphim sighed and glared at the men, her entire gaze softened when she looked over at Lavi. She clasped her hands over her chest and closed her eyes mumbling something the others couldn't quite hear. Before them they watched as the girl they all thought they had known changed into something more beautiful that what they had ever seen. Her dark hair grew longer in its vibrant red only the bottom bits of hair faded into a raven black. A pair of large black wings emerged from her shoulders. As the light that had surrounded her slowly ebbed away all the eyes in the room turned to the creature that stood before them. Her now bright amber eyes resting on the red haired exorcist who sat staring open mouthed at her.

"I am Seraphim Cross the daughter of General Marian Cross and Serenity Grier a fallen angel who was outcast from heaven, her only sin committed, falling in love with your General and conceiving his child." She glared at Kumoi as she stood still. It was the secret that Hevlaska had promised to keep she didn't want to be locked up and experimented on.

She turned to look at Lavi expecting the worst from him.

"STRIKE!" he yelled as he looked all lovingly at Seraphim she flinched taken aback by Lavi's reaction to her actually been an angel.

"Lavi are you sure this doesn't bother you?" she asked softly as she looked down.

He walked up to her and took her hands in his, kissing both of them gently. "It's not every day some random guy finds out his girl friend is part angel." They turned together to face the others in the room shocked that even Kanda was staring at Seraphim.

"This is why the Earl seeks me I am the only one who would be able to protect the world from the Noah if they had gotten Allen in their possession, my father knew he would need some kind of guardian and that guardian is me. In this form I am the biggest threat to the Earl because I am not confined by my human body." She looked over at Allen then back to Kumoi who nodded silently putting all the pieces together.

Allen looked at Kanda who still looked shocked, "Well this is a major twist in everything no wonder you were always so good at been a bounty hunter and finding the innocence so effectively, but why is protecting me so important?"

She smiled at Allen, "Because you are the main piece in the Earls plans to destroy the world Allen. You are part of his clan, but you became an exorcist been one of very few Noah who actually possess innocence. Innocence goes to those who will use it rightfully they might be a drunkard like my father was but no matter the personality the underlying intention is always good and pure."

They watched as a light surrounded her and ebbed again leaving the Seraphim they were all used to behind smiling at all of them.

"It seems then we are one up on the Earl Brother." Lenalee stated as she smiled at Seraphim. "We have two pieces to his puzzle that he needs the most and even if he got one, the other wouldn't allow anything to happen."

Seraphim turned serious when she looked at Kumoi. "Kumoi if under any circumstances Allen's Noah does take over you many not remove him from the safety of the Order he has to stay where I can protect him. He is loyal and pure at heart so you will never have a reason to fear him."

Lavi kissed Sera gently on the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The meeting with Kumoi was drawing to an end and they all knew it. Everything was out in the open. The Earl's intentions, Seraphim been an angel. And her purpose to protect her father's idiot apprentice.

As they left the untidy office Lavi couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend as she walked silently beside him.

"Sera-chan." He purred catching her attention immediately.

"Yes Lavi-kun?" she replied ever so sweetly as she stopped and turned to face him.

"Let's go for a walk, just you and I, in the forest around the Order." He took her hand and led her out.

"Sounds wonderful." She smiled even though the weather beyond the doors was angry and grey.

Once outside amongst the trees of the dark forest they slowed down their pace as they walked hand in hand. "I sense you want to ask me something Lavi." Seraphim said softly.

"You're mother, why did she leave you behind on earth if she was a fallen angel?" he asked in a low voice.

"Serenity Grier was an angel who constantly watched over the Earth from heaven. She as a young angel had grown up watching over my father, chosen to be his guardian angel because of how powerful he would grow up to be. So as he aged, so did she and when they turned eighteen my mother finally realized that she had over the years fallen deeply in love with my father. But as a law it is forbidden. Been one of the few angels allowed to walk amongst man she came down to earth one night and went where he was. It is believed that the attraction between the two was instant and with that they shared one night together. I am the result of that night." She looked at Lavi as he smiled down at her.

"My mother watched Cross and found a woman that looked closest to her before having an incubus place the seed of her unborn child in the woman while she slept, she thought the human would treat me well and then she returned to heaven. However the human woman who had been with Cross treated me poorly as the result of her broken heart blamed on my father. It was sad to find out that, I found it in a letter in the back of a book about him left knowingly that I would find it."

Lavi stopped her and pulled her close kissing her deeply before he pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Well I never ever want you to leave my side, even if we have a family." He chuckled.

When he saw the gentle expression on Sera's face he pulled her close and kissed her again. The kiss they shared grew deeper and more passionate as it slowly filled with a need and want for each other. Something Seraphim had never experienced in her entire life. She found herself gently backed up against the damp bark of a tree grinning at Lavi in the kiss.

"Don't you think this is a rather primitive place my love?" she purred as he pulled away and looked down at her. Grinning he nodded as he kissed her again. They pulled apart reluctantly as the rain fell hard around them, droplets lashing around like razors in the wind that had picked up.

They entered the buildings laughing with each other and kissing sweetly as they ran through the corridors. Never had anyone ever seen a love that was more deserved by both parties as they watched the couple happily. Seraphim stopped by her room door. The routine always been that Lavi would drop her off and then leave, he bent down to kiss her in the door way when she smiled and pulled him in the room closing and locking the door behind him playfully, Lavi blinked in surprise but soon relaxed when he kissed his angel again. He had no idea what her intentions were for pulling him in with but he couldn't wait to find out as she pushed her body against his while they kissed.


End file.
